1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a floatable container serving multiple purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional container includes a casing, a cap buckled on the casing and a space defined in the container for receiving objects.
However, the conventional container does not have a connecting mechanism to link with another conventional container such that the conventional container is individually utilized and is not able to be assembled with other conventional containers to form a floating platform assembly or a raft. Therefore, the conventional container cannot provide diversified functions.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a floatable container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.